An Unforgettable Train Ride Home
by AlphaAndOmegaObssessed
Summary: A story of how just one howl with Humphrey changed Kate's point of view over the fun loving omega. Kate falls in love with him, and suddenly experiences heat for the first time. It's so unbearable, and she needs relief; but the omega she fell for is her only choice. Lemon filled. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a little short story that came to me as I read "Love Train" by AaOWasSacd4Ever, "Lust & Temptation" by Illiterate Authors, and "Love Aboard The Canadian Express" by SilverWolf1989. Now don't think I'm plagiarizing, 'Cause I'm not. I already talked to the authors of those stories, and they agreed. So, when you read this, don't think it's all me; give those authors some credit. So anyway, here's my short story An Unforgettable Train Ride Home. R&R**

** An Unforgettable Train Ride Home**

As Kate and Humphrey sat in the train car talking, an illuminating white light shone down brightly on them. Their talking came to a halt, and they gazed up at the large, orbiting body that emitted the luminescent light. They were at a loss for words, admiring the beauty of the full moon.

The moon was rather large, and it's essence cast over the two wolves in the form of a bright white light. It illuminated their outlines, and Humphrey could see that Kate's golden-tan fur shone in the moonlight; making her apparent beauty seem more heavenly like that of a goddess.

Humphrey, beholding the beautiful scene, began to prepare for a howl. As he readied himself, a thought ran through his mind and he wished Kate would enjoy a howl at the moon with him. But reality came back to him and he was saddened some.

"_She can't, she's an alpha..."_ he thought to himself as he realized the pack law. "_Plus, she wouldn't even think about howling with me."_

With his thoughts clouding his mind, Humphrey walked over to the opening of the train car. He sat down, and leaned his head back; releasing a harmonial howl. When Kate heard his howl, she was taken aback; never before had she experienced such a beautiful and rhythmic sound. She couldn't figure out why he was doing this knowing the pack law.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?" she asked as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The moon, the moment..." Humphrey replied. Kate just gave him a look, but he ignored it. "Oh come on Kate. Howl at the moon with me."

He then turned back at the moon and continued his howl. So many thoughts rushed through Kate's mind as she listened to his howl and had a debate with herself whether or not to howl with the so talented omega. She laid those thoughts to rest by getting up, walking next to him, and sitting as she let out a just as harmonial howl. Humphrey heard her join him, and shot his eyes open to see this for himself.

Kate was indeed joining him in his howl, and together the alpha and omega sounded perfect. Humphrey's life dream was coming true, Kate the alpha, the girl of his dreams, was actually howling with him! He returned his focus to his howling, and continued his beautiful song of love with Kate. He looked down into the lake to see his reflection, and was still astonished that she was howling with him.

Their song of love lasted another several moments, and when it ceased, both wolves were looking into each other's eyes. Humphrey looked into Kate's beautiful amber eyes, and was lost into his thoughts. Kate, looking into the enticed omega's sea blue eyes, was also lost in her thoughts. But she suddenly snapped back to reality, realizing she was falling in love with him, an omega.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" Kate asked as he was immediately brought back to reality.

"Huh? Oh...I'm fine. Just uh..." He began to stutter and lifted his forearm up and scratched the back of his head. Kate seen this, and could tell he had feelings for her. "Kate, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" she replied, wondering if he was going to admit his feelings; if he had any.

"Well it's just...just, uh..." he began, but started to get nervous and shuffled his paws. "I-I...I love you." he finally managed to spit out.

Kate just sat at a loss for words as she heard him admit that he loved her. Humphrey, seeing her blank expression, began to worry.

"Uh, Kate? Are you alright?" he asked. She came back to Earth, and tried to figure out how to respond.

"I-I'm fine. I just..." she began, but couldn't find what to say; so she just embraced him. He was shocked at first, but when he seen her face, he knew something was bugging her. He then held her softly, and rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, but I...I just can't go along and marry Garth. I know it's my responsibility, but...I love you too." she said as she pulled from his arms. He stared at her in shock, she actually loved him back; but also was supposed to marry _Barf. _His heart was hurt some, hearing that she was supposed to marry that big show-off Garth.

Humphrey just embraced her in his arms, and rested his head on her shoulder. She held him, and nuzzled the side of his neck. A few moments later, Kate felt a few tears fall onto her shoulder.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" she asked as she pulled from the embrace.

"It's just that I can't believe you're gonna be marrying _Barf_." he replied. He sniffled once, and tried to wipe his tears away, but they just kept coming. soon he started to sob.

"Humphrey, I thought you knew" she said as she took the saddened Humphrey into her arms and began stroking his back. "It's going to be ok, I'm not gonna go along with it."

"W-what?" he replied, trying to make sure he heard correctly.

"You heard me; I'm not going along with it. I'm not marrying Garth, I fell in love with you." she answered as she connected her muzzle with Humphrey's.

Humphrey shot his eyes open, and seen she was actually kissing him. She had her eyes closed savoring the moment, so he did the same and shut his eyes. He let himself go, and kissed her back passionately. Then he felt her slip her tongue into his mouth, and he gladly accepted it as he swirled it around with his. She tasted so amazing, and he never wanted this moment to end.

A few moments later, they both pulled out from the kiss panting.

"I-I'm sorry Humphrey, I didn't mean to lose control like that." Kate said as she looked away.

Humphrey just sat there staring at her, astonished she actually kissed him like that. She turned back to him and they stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Humphrey seen a look in her eyes and became very scared. He started to back away, but was tackled by Kate as she vigorously attacked his lips with hers.

He tried to resist, but when Kate took his wolf-hood into her paw, he almost fainted. He stopped resisting and allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth and he connected it with his.

A few moments later, they pulled from their kiss. Humphrey's eyes widened as he remembered she still held his now aroused wolf-hood. Kate pulled herself down by his member and gave it a lick. Humphrey gasped, and tried to stop her. But she proceeded and licked it again. After a few licks, Humphrey gave up and let her continue. He laid onto his back, and rested his head as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he opened them and seen Kate was a short distance from him sleeping in the corner. He was confused at first, and looked down at his wolf-hood to see it was safe in its sheath. He let out a sigh of relief and realized it was a dream. He had indeed admitted his feelings, and they did kiss; but that last part was just a dream.

He soon found that his gaze fixated on Kate, and he found her very pretty while she slept. Before he knew it, his paw was inching toward her and he couldn't stop himself. He felt her soft fur, and was lost as he continued.

Kate felt someone rubbing her fur, and let out a soft growl. She then started to stir, and opened her eyes to see Humphrey rubbing her fur.

"Humphrey? What are you-" she began to ask, but he rubbed a sensitive spot, and she lost herself as she arched her body with his paw; while letting out a long, pleasured _purr._

Humphrey heard the purr, and continued his activity that pleasured Kate. He rubbed along the same sensitive spot, and Kate continued to purr and arch her body with his paw. She enjoyed the petting, and never wanted Humphrey to stop. She rolled over onto her back, and brought her front paws up by her chest and spread her back legs.**(Like what a dog does when they want their belly rubbed)**

"Don't stop" she said as she wanted him to continue and rub her underbelly. He obliged to her wish, and rubbed her belly. She moaned and closed her eyes and was enjoying every moment of this pleasure. But she began to get a warm, itchy feeling in her lower region, and wanted to be pleasured there. She waited for Humphrey, and allowed him to proceed at his own pace.

Soon he made it in between her legs, and got nervous having his paw close to her entrance. He glanced up at her, and she gave him a nod to proceed. He proceeded, and rubbed her slit. She shuddered with pleasure, and spread her legs farther to give him access.

He seen this, and continued to rub her entrance. He then picked up a sweet smell emitting from her hole, and decided to give it an experimental lick. She moaned loudly, and wanted more. He loved the taste, and licked again. Then he gave a long, slow lick from the bottom of her slit to the top.

He then slid his tongue inside her, and swirled it around. Kate moaned even louder, and brought her paws to his head, and pushed down. Humphrey was pushed down to her hole, and continued to lick her inside walls. She shuddered again, and removed her paws to let him proceed.

He then sped up his pace, and licked her pussy like mad. She panted and moaned, and was lost in pleasure. Moments later, Kate felt her climax building.

"Humphrey, I'm going to spray" she warned, and he went to maximum speed. She tensed up, and with a loud howl of pleasure, she sprayed her juices all over his face. He licked her juices off his face, and licked the rest of the juices off the back of her legs.

He realized he just started to mate with her, but he knew if he continued, the packs will have to go to war. He stopped, not wanting what he desired to do to happen.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to start something that could disrupt your responsibility." He apologized as he stood up and started to walk away.

"N-no...it's ok, I don't want to go along with my responsibility." she said as she got up.

Humphrey looked at her, and knew how he wanted to continue what he was doing seconds before. He also knew how she now wanted to continue, and that only made his desire for it greater.

Kate was now experiencing intense heat, and wanted it relieved _NOW._ She knew he wouldn't continue unless the effect wasn't what it was; or at least if he was motivated in a way that he would continue without hesitation. She knew she was going to have to persuade him, or change his mind; by pleasuring him.

She then walked up next to the debating omega, and gently pushed him onto his back.

"Kate, what are you-" he began, but she licked his member; causing him to stop mid-sentence. "Oh...oh Kate...y-yes, K-Kate"

She then took a sniff of his lower region, and the aroma was enticing to her.

"Oh Humphrey...I never knew you smelled so fresh, yet so masculine..." she said as she became entranced by his scent.

She then ferociously sucked him down, and he was lost in the intense suckage. He laid there with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out, and his eyes closed to savor his enjoyment of Kate's activity. After a few seconds of intense pleasure, he started to pant.

Kate was sucking him so ferociously, his body rocked back and forth, and he continued to pant. She knew now that he was going to finish what he started, and continued her way of persuasion.

A few moments later, Humphrey felt his climax building, but was too dazed to even think about warning her. He then tensed up, and then bucked his hips a little as he released his load. The thick, white substance shot out quicker and more forceful than a bullet out of a firearm, and she swallowed it all down as it squirted into her mouth. A few seconds later, his seminal load ceased and Kate gave his tip a quick lick to get the excess cum.

After she finished, she collapsed on his underbelly, panting; exhausted from her activity. Humphrey looked her in the eyes as he brought his paw to the back of her neck and rubbed her mane.

"Oh Kate...that was amazing!" he moaned as he stroked the mane of the tan furred alpha female that gave him his intense pleasure.

After a few moments of regaining their breath, they both got up; Kate was up first and started the next stage of the 'process' by flapping her tail up and exposing her slit.

"Go ahead, mate with me Humphrey." Kate said in a trance-like voice. His eyes widened, and he looked at her and she gave him a confirming nod.

Humphrey nearly jumped on her from excitement, but just mounted her. He adjusted himself so all his weight wasn't on her, and tried to align his member with her slit.

He finally aligned his member with her entrance, and slid it into her. She let out a moan, and he at the same time gasped at the feeling. She was so tight and wet inside, and he slowly pumped back and forth, starting off easy since it was their first time.

He then slowly sped up his pace, but lost himself, and humped her harder and faster. She let out a whimper from the sudden increase of speed and force, and he heard it and eased up.

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to lose control like that." He apologized, and begged for forgiveness.

"It's ok, I'm fine...please continue." she said.

He continued, and humped her at that same fast and hard pace. She let out an ecstasy-filled howl. He seen she enjoyed this, and increased his speed and force. Her howl turned to a cry of pleasure, and he pushed deeper. He was madly trying to breach her now, and kept pushing, trying to get his knot into her.

"Push Humphrey, push!" she cried out as she wanted his knot in her as much he did.

"I'm pushing, I'm pushing!" he cried back as he attempted to breach her. As he tried to breach her, Kate dug her claws into the wood floor and gritted her teeth. Eventually he breached her, and she screamed with pleasure. He felt her walls close in on his member, and he gave a final thrust inward, and breached her womb.

"Oh, yes! Yes Humphrey!" she cried out as he breached her womb, and finally relaxed as he prepared to inject his seed into her.

"I'm gonna..." he began, feeling his climax rising, "I'm gonna...CUM!" and with that, he shot his thick, white seed into her. He exhaled heavily with relief, and collapsed on her back and allowed his seed to fill her up.

As Humphrey ejaculated, Kate licked his muzzle as he panted. He was completely exhausted from his activity, and it created so much excitement for him, he felt he would have a heart attack. Several moments later, he didn't stop panting like he should have; and it worried Kate.

"Humphrey, are you going to be alright?" she asked worriedly. He didn't reply, and continued panting. Then suddenly his breathing dropped dramatically, and he stopped moving.

"Oh no, Humphrey!" she cried as she tried to help him, "Humphrey, please don't die on me now!"

Humphrey's breathing then stopped all together. He just lay on her back not breathing or anything. As tears poured down her face, she tried to pull off his member, but was stuck. No matter how badly she wanted to help him, all she could do was lower to the ground and wait until she could pull off.

For several moments she tried everything to bring him back, but none of it worked. Then, she decided to try one more thing. Humphrey's member was now shrunk, and she slid herself off it, and it slid out of her with ease. She then flipped the unconcious omega onto his back. She brought her muzzle down by his cock, and licked it. At first nothing happened, but when she licked it once more; it began to grow.

She seen it erecting, and brought her head up to his chest and listened for a heartbeat. _Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump._ His breathing was returning. Kate quickly brought her head back down to his erect member, and massaged it with her tongue.

His breathing gradually went back to normal, and she continued to lick his cock. Then, she slid her mouth around it, and sucked it slowly at first. Humphrey eventually opened his eyes, and looked down to see Kate sucking his member. She seen his expression, and ferociously sucked him down yet again.

He gasped, and then laid back to enjoy this. He then gaped his mouth open, let his tongue hang out, and moaned in pleasure. Kate sucked him so ferociously, his body rocked back and forth again, and he loved being sucked like this by Kate.

After several moments of intense pleasure, Humphrey felt his climax building; but couldn't warn Kate due to the extreme suckage he was receiving.

Seconds later, he tensed up and shot his seminal load into her mouth as he let out a sigh of relief. Kate licked up all the fluids, and collapsed on his underbelly, panting; exhausted from her intense activity.

"Oh, Kate..." Humphrey moaned as he stroked her mane, "That...was...amazing." he said for the second time. They then fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces, and their tails intwined.

Humphrey was one lucky dog, he was ferociously sucked down earlier, he got to mate with Kate, and now he just got ferociously sucked down again. How did this sly dog get Kate to fall in love with him? How did he get her to help his dreams come true?

One of the reasons Kate mated with Humphrey was she was in heat for the first time, but though it was just the first stage of it; it was still unbearable for her young body. Most of her actions on this night were caused by her heat, and she would more than likely not do what she did, knowing the fate of the packs was at hand. But if it wasn't her responsibility to marry Garth and unite the packs, she probably would have done this.

Though her heat caused 99% of her actions tonight, her falling in love with Humphrey wasn't caused by heat. She fell in love with him, and understood now, how badly he loved and wanted her. She then started experiencing the heat, and knew he would help her with it. So, instead of ignoring her heat until it got to the point where she raped some random male; she went to Humphrey for help.

**So there's my short story I was talking about writing, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I might add one more chapter to tell what happened when they get home, but i'm not sure yet. Well leave a review or pm me, and tell me how I did and if you think I should put one more chapter on this. Sorry for not updating my other stories in so long, but I spent over 4 days writing this, and I also celebrated Thanksgiving, and preparing for Christmas; it's a lot. So, now that that story is finally out of my head and written, I can update my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Hey** there readers, I seen you all loved my short story, and were asking for another chapter. I guess I will indeed make another chapter since you enjoyed it so much. Also, I was thinking of doing a re-write of it, and I guess I'll do that too with you guys loving this story so much. But anyway, here's the aftermath of An Unforgettable Train Ride Home. Read, enjoy, and review. (Or, you know, pm me)**

**An Unforgettable Train Ride Home: Aftermath **

A new day dawned, and the sun was bright and high in the blue sky. It shone over the park, and the grass and flowers all reached up; wanting more of the sun's rays. For the whole park, it was the start of a life-changing day. Today was the day the packs were supposed to unite, if only Kate were to return to take that responsibility.

For two other wolves, it was a saddening day. Humphrey had finally admitted his feelings to Kate, and she did the same. They then mated that night on the train, though Kate did this unconsciously. Her actions were done under the intensity of her first heat period.

The sun shone in the train car, which was stopped at the edge of the park. Humphrey yawned, and tried to open his eyes; just to have to close them again. The sun was directly in his eyes, and beamed on his eyelids; trying to get them to open and the owner being blinded.

After a few more moments, he finally re-opened his eyes. This time, they quickly adjusted to the brightness of the sun. He tried to get up, but a sleeping beauty was laying on him. Her head was still down near his wolf-hood, and when he noticed this, he couldn't keep himself from growing down there. His member slid out slowly, and eventually poked the sleeping wolf in the upper chest.

Kate began to stir from feeling something hard poke her. She opened her eyes, and what she seen made her expression change to that of _enticed,_ or _hypnotized._ Humphrey seen her look, and remembered last night when she was _entranced _by his tool. He was about to shake her and keep her from doing what she did last night, but he was too late, and she brought her mouth around it quickly.

She started sucking him down for the third time, and with how well she did it, Humphrey could not resist it. He gasped, and then laid back on his back to relax as he enjoyed this. His tongue hung out and he moaned in pleasure. A few moments later, Kate went to ferocious sucking, and he panted.

"Oh...K-Kate, you really love it, don't you?" The pleasured omega asked with a grin, but his sucker didn't reply. She continued to give him the ride of his life, and he didn't seem to mind.

A few moments later, the rider felt his climax rising, but was too dazed to give any warning. He tensed up, then shot his load into Kate's mouth. He let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed and let his seed flow and be sucked up by the sucker.

"Humphrey, it's just that you're so big...and you're aroma is so _enticing_, and your seed is so good..." Kate began, but was _entranced _again, and started sucking Humphrey's member again.

Though he badly wanted her to suck him down and take all he had, he knew if she didn't control her desire; then the packs would pay for her lack of control and go to war. He quickly caught her before she got too far into her action, and pulled her off his shaft. She resisted, and wanted to keep going more than anything; and her strength was too much for him. She overpowered him, and continued sucking him down.

"Kate...you need to stop, the packs are gonna pay with their lives if you don't take your responsibility." he said trying to push her off again.

"I don't care about responsibility. I don't love Garth...and if I don't love him, I can't be forced to marry him." she replied, and overthrew the omega again. "If they want me to do so, they can just go die in war for all I care!"

"But if they all die, you'll never see your family, your friends, or anyone you knew and cared about."

"The only wolf I care about is you! The others are just cruel dogs who want me to marry who I don't love." she said as she sucked him as ferocious and well as she could.

Humphrey was becoming too pleasured, and was about ready to give up and let her continue. He did desire what Kate was doing, but knew well that if he let her, his friends were going to pay with their lives as well as the rest of the two packs. That's when he decided not to give up, though he wanted Kate more than anything, his friends had been with him nearly his whole life. He couldn't let them die for him allowing Kate to suck his cock, and if he were to let them die over Kate, she would have to do something so dirty and pleasuring; it would make any sick-minded wolf hurl or die from over-disgust.

"Kate, please...I know you love me, but I can't let my friends and pack die for your pleasuring me." he said sternly, and he pushed her off himself.

"But...Humphrey please...I don't wanna marry Garth! I want you!" she cried as she started to tear up.

"I know you don't...but if you continue to mate with me more than you already have, we won't be able to keep it secret." Humphrey began, "And we've already broke the law. If we continue to mate, the Eastern pack will start a war. You know what that means? Your family and friends will be killed. Everyone you knew or cared about will be killed. And we'll be hunted down, and probably killed too. I don't wanna die over just a little fun."

With that, he took the now sobbing Kate into his arms.

"I'm sorry Kate, but that's just how it has to be."

Kate cried uncontrollably into Humphrey's chest, and began to think of a way to change his mind. She really loved him, and would let herself die just to get the other's to accept her love with him.

"But I can make it more than just a little bit of fun." she said slyly, and rubbed her paw on his member. "I can make it the best ride of your life."

He felt her trying desperately to persuade him, and he couldn't take much more before she succeeded. Kate continued to rub his member, then wrapped her paw around it and started pumping her paw up and down. It pleasured the omega greatly, and he was about to crack and allow her to continue.

"Kate...I-" Humphrey began, but Kate gave his member a lick. He gasped, and seen his chance of containing her lust getting slimmer and slimmer.

She gave his member a long, slow lick from base to head, and she finally succeeded. Humphrey finally couldn't take it anymore, and allowed her to proceed.

"But...you owe me... big time!" he said before he laid onto his back.

Kate nodded in agreement, knowing what her pay to him would be; knowing he couldn't deny the pleasure. She then took his shaft into her mouth, and sucked the hell out of it. Humphrey just allowed his dazed state consume him, and laid there while she took several loads of his cum non-stop.

* * *

**The rest of the pack**

While the search parties continued their search for Kate, they were having no luck. Not even the best trackers could find a lead on the one that would unite the two packs.

Cando, one of the head alphas in place for Kate, watched as the others found nothing.

"Cando, we can't find a thing! We've been looking forever, and have come to no prevail." One of the alphas said to its superior with another searcher by his side.

"Well, keep looking! We must find her at any cost! We can't afford a war, not now!" Cando replied, "Now get your tails back out there before I hand you over to the East! You worthless mutts!"

The two alphas nodded and took off to continue their search. Cando, also looked, as well as supervise. He seen a train stopped just at the edge of the park, and decided to investigate.

As he drew nearer to the train, he picked up a familiar scent of the important piece of the Union of the packs.

"Kate?" he called out as he got closer, but obtained no reply and a new scent. "Humphrey?"

As he approached the car, he heard weird rustling sounds, as well as panting, moaning, wet sucking noises, and occasionally; a deep breath, followed by a grunt and sigh of relief. He wondered what was happening, and since he had the scents of Kate and Humphrey; he feared the worst. He slowly drew nearer, and the noises grew louder.

Each noise had a different reason to its occurrence; the rustling was Humphrey's body rocking back and forth from how ferociously he was sucked down. The panting was Humphrey being slightly out of breath, and feeling his climax begin to rise. The moaning, was how greatly he enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving. The wet, sucking noise, was Kate ferociously sucking the omega down. The deep breath was the omega tensing up, getting ready to cum. The grunt and sigh of relief were him bucking, and then finally cumming.

Cando couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to the car and eagerly peered inside, and the scene unveiling before him made his anger flow. He seen Humphrey laying on his back with a dazed expression on his face, while being pleasured by Kate. Cando got the wrong impression, and thought the omega was forcing the alpha to pleasure him. However, that was not the case.

Cando jumped into the train car, his teeth bared, and a deep growl omitting from his throat. The two wolves heard not his growl, and continued their activity. Just as he was approaching, he seen the omega begin to tense up; and a moment later he bucked and came in the alpha's mouth. He then sighed with relief, and brought his paw to the alpha's mane, and lovingly stroked it.

"You sick dog!" Cando snarled as he got closer, "You evil, filthy, mutt!"

Humphrey heard a familiar voice close to him. He looked over to see Cando, but the state he was in only allowed him to speak in a tone unnecessary in the situation.

"Oh...hey there buddy!" Humphrey said in a pleasured tone, "How's it hanging?"

"Don't talk to me like we're buddies anymore!" Cando snapped back, "What you're forcing Kate to do makes me sick! And it is just cruel, selfish, and sickening! How do you sleep at night while living with having had done this?!"

Humphrey's expression changed as his dazed state wore off, and this was the result of Kate finally ceasing her activity.

"W-what do you mean?" the pleasured, yet scared omega asked.

"You know what I mean! You're sick want for pleasure, and forcing an innocent female to give it to you!" An enraged Cando snarled in reply.

Humphrey was confused, he wasn't forcing Kate to do what she was doing; she was _enticed _by his wolf-hood and did that on her own. He just laid there with a confused expression, trying to figure out what Cando meant.

"I really have no idea Cando. Kate was-" he began, but Cando cut in.

"You have no idea?!" the enraged alpha said as he got very close, "Do I have to draw you a picture?! You were just being pleasured by Kate, whom would never do something like that; and you were making her do it. You sick, ill-minded dog!"

Humphrey knew what he was talking about, but the alpha had the wrong impression.

"Would you let me finish my explanation?" Humphrey quickly shot back. Cando rolled his eyes, and gave an annoyed nod. "I wasn't _forcing_ Kate to do that. I would never do that to anyone! Especially not her..." he continued, as he looked down at the sleeping love of his life, and stroked his paw over her forehead, "And you just got the wrong impression. First, I know she would never do that; but she was in heat. And-" he tried to finish, but was cut off again.

"She was in heat? No, she's not supposed to be in heat yet!" Cando tried to correct, but the omega was indeed already correct. "She was born in..." Cando tried to remember Kate's date of birth.

"...The season of autumn." Humphrey finished for the thinking alpha.

"Yeah...and it's only...uh, um..." Cando said as he realized it was summer, and realized Kate was supposed to be in heat.

"...Summer." Humphrey finished for him again. "See? She was in heat. ...Anyway, as I was saying; She was in heat. And I admitted to her that I had fallen in love with her, and she did the same. That's when she started acting all _seductive _and I knew she was in heat then. She went and kissed me, and I was very astonished to see her do that. She then started to make-out with me, but I stopped her; knowing the pack law. We went to sleep, at a distance from each other so she wouldn't try doing any funny business while I slept. I awoke, and suddenly, I could smell that scent females get when they're in heat; and became _hypnotized_ by the _enticing _aroma. I started something I knew was wrong, and it was almost half-way into the mating process that I suddenly realized what I was doing. She wanted more, but I knew that if I finished what I started; then there would be war and punishment. She then chose to persuade me to continue, and I stood no chance for her form of persuasion..."

Cando didn't totally understand what Humphrey meant, and Humphrey seen that. So he made a gesture down by his lower region, and then Cando knew.

"Anyway, she did that; and that's when the process had the fate of being finished. We mated, and I guess I got too much excitement; and I passed out and lost my heartbeat. Kate did everything she could to bring me back, because after all; she loved me. Eventually she found a way to bring me back, and it was the same as her way of persuasion. She then continued that, even after I awoke, and even after I came. She did it for a really long time, and I was too dazed and pleasured to stop her. This morning, she awoke, and took a look and sniff of me down there; and became _entranced _again. She started doing what she did last night again, and did it for such a long time...well, she stopped just moments ago." he finally finished.

Cando was sitting with a blank expression as he put the pieces together, and finally understood the whole story. He was still a little worked up over what he seen, but knew the reason it happened. He took a look at Kate, and suddenly remembered that the wedding was supposed to occur today.

"So...she was in heat, and needed the relief from mating, but you were the only male around to do so. Well...I guess you were quite brave to help her, knowing the law; and kind enough to not go too hard or to take advantage of her. And brave and kind enough to give up your virginity to do so, and do it with an alpha; one who could mate quite roughly." Cando said.

"Well, you're right about the rough part." Humphrey agreed, "She was so _ferocious _on me, my whole body rocked..." he continued as he bragged about how good his experience was, "And that was just when she was persuading me to mate with her. But mating with her is a totally different experience!" he finished putting emphasis on his last statement.

Cando was envious to see Humphrey had been so lucky, I mean what's not to be jealous about? Humphrey had been passionately kissed by Kate, made-out with her, pleasured her, got pleasured by her, mated with her, and lastly; got pleasured by her again.

The chatting wolves finally wrapped up their conversation, Kate finally awoke, and the three jumped out the train and headed towards the valley.

**Sorry, but I've gotta end it there. But I promise-no, swear- that I will make one more chapter. And if I don't, you'll have every right to be mad. But anyway, how did I do? Please leave a review, or pm me. Peace**


End file.
